Catastrophic events, such as earthquakes, wildfires and tsunamis, have occurred quite often in recent years. Conventional communication network stations could be out of service for several days or weeks due to these catastrophic events. Sometimes, complex terrains prevent satellite communication vehicles from reaching the sites where the network stations are and thus prolong the time it takes to recover the service. That is to say, the conventional communication and network organizing techniques can no longer satisfy the demand to timely respond to the catastrophic events. Wireless self-organizing networks have been deployed more frequently to cope with these natural disasters due to their independency, multiple hops, self-organizing, self-healing skills and mobility.
The topology of wireless self-organizing networks is constructed with multiple relays of wireless links so that the location of each node may change randomly, as shown in FIG. 10. The quality of wireless signals between nodes is thus affected by the location change of the nodes, wireless interference and territorial factors, as shown in FIG. 11.
In the conventional art, users of the wireless self-organizing networks, such as police officers and fire fighters, often lack sufficient wireless experience to deploy the nodes successfully. Sometimes, even if the network is successfully deployed, wireless communication may not work due to subsequent location change of the nodes. Thus, what is needed is a rapid deployment device and method in the wireless self-organizing network so as to timely respond to communication service outage caused by the catastrophic events.